


Untouchable

by F0rce0fnatur3



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Itachi, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Uchiha Itachi, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Uchiha Itachi-centric, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F0rce0fnatur3/pseuds/F0rce0fnatur3
Summary: You've had a crush on your college professor since your first term, what happens when you go on a trip to get away from the stress of exams and run into that same crush?
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	Untouchable

Exams have stressed you out to the point where your head finally banked in with clouds and you seem to have gone about your entire week in a fog. After exams you decided to indulge in something you’ve wanted to do for a while and that involved you packing up and going out of state to the mountains where a quaint cabin and late fall season awaited to greet you after you packed your things. Your studying paid off and now that all your nerves were frayed you needed this relaxing retreat more than ever. You create a cozy nest by unpacking your things and placing them in their designated spots where they will lay for the next month. You soak in the spa bath you paid extra for and sigh when all your aching joints unwind against the jets and settle down to sleep off the drive for the night.

You’ve been relishing your stay for the past four days now. You’ve truly found a little slice of paradise in the mountains and contemplate maybe even never returning back to society ever again. All those posts about living in the forest seem like a good idea now that you’re here experiencing the crunch of crisp leaves beneath your shoes, the intoxicating scent of after dinner bonfires, and the fresh morning mountain air when you prop yourself in a chair upon the balcony and read three more chapters past your allotted quota. You bookmark your novel and let it nonchalantly stay outside while you gear up for a jog. You use your chair to bend forward knotting your laces having prepped already to go forth and run. It won’t rain today so the book shouldn’t get damaged save but a few falling leaves.

You choose a path that has some joggers on it, you politely wave as they pass you, or you them, and choose to go without your headphones. You listen to the loons quivering upon the giant lake that surrounds your cabin and a few others. You check your watch to see how far the next nearest cabin is to yours and find it’s at least five miles which is more than fine with you. As you push toward your seventh mile you slow and take a break setting your small backpack at your feet and stumbling off the path just a few feet to rest against the trunk of a tree. You nibble on an oatmeal bar and listen to the gravel crunching under a heavy footed runners shoes as they approach the spot you’re at. You watch them slow and you practically choke on an oat when you realize it’s your professor.

Professor Itachi recognizes you and briskly tucks a few loose strands of his bangs behind his ear, his brow is glistening with the filtered sunlight in a sheen of sweat beaded across his brow. He offers you a lazy casual smile taking a swig of water, the plastic concaves as he inhales the liquid and snaps back once the pucker of his lips depart from the rim. You involuntarily lick your own lips noticing you were staring at the curve of his throat as the bone upon his throat bobbed taking in the liquid and then ended at his lips before blinking back to his eyes. You flush hoping he didn’t catch you.

“What are you doing here?” You calculate the odds of the two of you going to the same place an hour away from your school. You explain to him how you’ve wanted to do something like this during break and finally after overloading yourself with classes and completing mountains of work you needed an escape. He flashes another one of his wolfish grins that always seem to form as a smirk, yet his lips are open, and you can see the pearly white of his teeth. As the pair of you talk you realize that your body temperature has leveled out back to normal and your muscles are humming and warm ready to get back to the grind.

You part ways and spend the rest of that night with the cool rink of your red wine glass encumbered in the palm of your hand. You watch the sun dip below the horizon of the trees and feel a sudden warmth pulse between your thighs. Itachi has always been one of your favorite teachers and it didn’t help that he was single. He was always professional so seeing him in jogging attire, without sleeves that came down to his wrists gave you food for thought. You picture the ropey veins against the bulk of his muscles in his arms, the length of his graceful neck akin to his aristocratic nose. The way his hair wasn’t kept entirely in his hair tie like it always is during class, the way some pieces dangled over those powerful eyes of his. You press your knees together and let out an exalted sigh. You’ve fantasized about him plenty of time, what woman hasn’t? He was charismatic, alluring, he had this hypnotic power and steely animalistic gaze. Especially when he was only addressing just you when you asked him questions. He had a way of making one feel special. His dominance and sex appeal was magnetizing. He didn’t need to try to be sexy. That was one of the things you liked about him. He also seemed to be very open when he introduced himself in the beginning of class to break the ice between himself and his students, you found out he’s only five years older than you and more than once fantasized about him taking you after class against his desk. Fucking you senseless until you couldn’t walk.

Two days later you choose the same path, hoping against hope that you’ll coincidentally run into Itachi during your run. You don’t want to be sweaty like last time so you’ve lightened your pace and any threat of sweat you’ve restricted yourself to walking in light increments. Just when you’re about to head back to the cabin you hear someone coming up fast behind you, you look over your shoulder and your heart constricts in your chest pumping warmly and wildly when you see that statuesque angular face following you. You smile and allow him to catch up, once he’s by your side you give him a polite smile and push the thoughts away that you had last night about him ravishing you on the rug if your cabins living room next to the fire. 

You walk a mile and share your idealistic viewpoints touching on every topic until you almost trip against a wedged rock in the dirt. Without hesitation he throws his arms around your waist catching you before you can slam to the ground. Your fingers dig into the solid flesh on his forearms, he’s already helped you regain your balance, but all you notice are the thick roped veins under the firm tone of his arm. You go to mutter your apologies and realize you’re only inches from his face. Your heart is hammering in your chest, your heat intermingles with his own, and you can’t help yourself as your gaze lines with the only thing currently exposed to your vision, his lips. Everything becomes a haze and you need to pull away. Just as you’re about to his forefinger and thumb yields your chin keeping your face angled in its spot.

Your breathing is rapid and short, your lips part as his thumb demands your plump bottom lip to open, his mouth crashes against yours and he feverishly nibbles and nips at the tender swollen flesh on your bottom tier. He licks, and thrusts his tongue into your mouth which you obediently grant him access to gasping when spongy gruff tongue rolls over your own and as he parts for you both to catch your breaths your eyes watch the bridge of your spit trail fall between the pair of your heaving chests.

For a moment you can see in his eyes a slight apprehension, perhaps what he thought he did offended you, but now more than ever you ache for him to do it again. You want those large hands which you watched wave about during lectures and grading papers to touch you. To absently stroke letters upon your skin writing invisible messages with the gentle brush of the ball of his fingers. You’re afraid if you leave him to his thoughts for too long this opportunity will slip away and you’ll never be able to get the courage to do it again. So you will yourself to move your hands. You gingerly pick up one of his hands that are camped upon your waist from moments ago and you move the heated calloused palm to your throat. His eyes follow the movement and disappear to the velvet cream of your neck.

His long slender fingers glide down the span of your graceful neck as you crane it for him and close your eyes. You take in the sensation to your deepest depths and quiver from the rough texture of his touch. You let out a breathy sigh as he moves down lower to the dip of your throat. His teeth meet your collarbone, he inspects the length leaving behind red marks. You gasp in response wanting to press closer but you yield to restraint. You’ve dreamt about this, fanaticized and you want to savor every precious drop of time you can salvage.

His hand is on your waist pulling you from your hazy bliss into the wood past the thick brush. You understand instantly, wouldn’t want someone coming along and witnessing something that could turn into shameless fucking. He pins your back to a tree and continues his onslaught this time without restraint. His hands glide under the constricting fabric of your clothing as his fingers smooth over your stomach radiating heat. You let out a pleased moan. Just the sheer touch of this man is enough to affect you. As his hands travel to your breasts the mouth of your shirt rolls up with them in a tighter bondage which yields your movement. You cry out softly not bothered by the constriction, but rather impatiently feel him as he begins to mercilessly tease you.

He begins with weighing your breasts in his hands, feeling the soft supple satin of your skin. He rolls and pinches the bead of your nipple sending delicious sparks of silver through you and ending at the damp warmth between your legs. He ducks his head under your shirt making it unbearably tight against your upper body. His teeth find your pink buds and mimic the actions his fingers were just doing but this somehow causes stronger ripples of lust to radiate through you. Your fingers find the back of his head and tangle in the silky midnight strands to keep yourself grounded and from rolling into his body. Your juices are dripping down your legs as he leaves even more crimson blossoms upon your stomach.

You feel embarrassed that he’ll see how wet your cunt is just from the few minutes he’s been working on you and cross your legs at the knee. His wolfish eyes glide up the same trail he blazed with his teeth and looks directly into your eyes. The same level of fierce concentration you’ve seen before. But this time it’s a hungry look that’s only for you. You shiver and no words need to be exchanged. His hands pry your knees apart and before you can catch the hem of your shorts he’s yanking them down and licking the soft pearl sitting on its throne at the top of your slit. He opens the delicate flesh which are quivering and hot exposing the pink petals and lapping up your juices. Once again you take hold of his hair being gentle not to tug or drag your fingers through his silken strands which are tidily kept.

The texture of his tongue rolls over your clit causing delicious ripples to throb to your needy cunt. You can feel his smirk as he laps again and again in the same spot bringing you closer to your release. With a bite to your hand to contain your moan you keep it all trapped inside your throat as you cum all over his mouth. He stands licking the warm ripeness of your cum from his fingers lavishly licking between the web of his fingers. You blush realizing he wants you to see. You feel embarrassed and before you can apologize his lips are on yours making you taste yourself. A salty sweet taste that normally you’d be hesitant about tasting on your own, but because it’s mingled with him and the notes of his saliva you gladly take it.

He deepens the kiss angling your face up and his down and you need to press into him, need to feel his heat between your thighs, but then you realize he didn’t pull your shorts and panties all the way down. The sling of them are tied around just above your knees. You subtly try dipping one leg out to get it free but he notices and slams his knee between your legs causing you to gasp. You were expecting him to be dominant, in fact you were certain he would be the dominant type of lover. He pins your hands at the wrist above your head and works on the sensitive glands and skin upon your neck. You’re relieved you won’t need to go in public for a while because it’d look silly to wear a scarf in seventy degree weather just to go to a supermarket in order to hide all the possessive marks. You catch his ear and bite and nibble causing a satisfying guttural and primitive grunt to erupt from the depths of his throat. Causing him to make such noises instead of you being on the reciprocating end fill you with blinding desire. You want him inside you but he insists on teasing you. He yanks your shirt up over your arms and you cry out softly to him as you helplessly keep your arms above your head calling to him.

“P-please don’t blindfold me Itachi…” Something in your plea makes him smile, though you cannot see it, he reveals a stern face once he pulls it above your head tying your wrists off. He gives your cheek a gentle stroke which takes everything in your to keep from leaning into it.

“No love. Never. I want you to see this.” You fill up with wildfire, you ignore the fact that he’s disabled your hands. You feel the bulge at your belly and he slips his fingers down to the notch of his belt to free himself. He yanks your shorts down so they pool at your feet. He lifts you up by your ass and plunges into you. You cry out in satisfaction that finally his thick cock is slithering inside your tight folds. But he presses to the hilt causing you to loop your arms around his neck demanding him closer to you for support. He hasn’t even moved yet and you’re rolling and gyrating your hips into him begging silently for him to move.

“Ah ah, don’t be so impatient my love.” His signature smirk spreads across his lips. That smug smirk you currently dislike because he’s mocking your need. You beg and breathlessly bite and nibble his ear pleading for him to take you. Agonizingly slowly he pulls out until his milky head slides up your slit and back to your throbbing hot opening. Your nails dig painfully into his back wanting to put him back into your cunt and ride him until he fills you to your brink. However he’s in control. You can hear a pair of joggers coming your way but in your moment of need you don’t care if your lustful pleas and moans reach them on the path. You bite into his neck to try to conceal your begging and just when you feel like you’re going to remain unsatisfied forever he sinks deep into you and thrusts up.

His thrusts are sharp yet graceful, his hipbones grind against yours, you can feel the strain of all the muscles in his abdomen solidifying and working to satisfy the need inside you. Your toes curl against his lower back while your leg coils against him keeping him close as you cry out his name and climax. His movement stops as he kisses your sternum while your body tenses in its rapture from your orgasm. Your juices coat his cock and you can feel it beating with his own need to release, yet he’s waiting for you to have your fill before his. You demand his lips with a kiss and as you both part he slips out of you, throbbing cock still erect. You’re confused only for a moment before he spins you by your waist and you’re flipped so your stomach is against the trunk of the tree.

You coyly arch your back in slight bow making your ass rise for him. Your bound palms take hold of the tree and you watch him through the slit of your hooded eyes as he gropes and inspects your supple cheeks before spreading them and stuffing himself back into your dripping pussy. He rolls his hips into you, you can hear and feel his balls slapping your ass making your pussy even tighter. It’s mixed with the sound of his grunting, your moaning, and the sloshing of his cock stirring your cum in the tight folds of your cunt. Everything in this moment turns you on. It’s more than you could have hoped for. It isn’t quite a desk, but it’s still sensual none-the-less. As he thrusts in you thrust back making a deeper connection between you. Your walls swallow and clamp onto his cock causing euphoric sounds to erupt in his throat. His hands grope your breasts and he squeezes, you can feel your legs lock, your front beats against the rough grain of the tree but you don’t care. This is what you wanted. This man. You wanted him inside you for so long. You wanted him to make you come over and over and now here he is fucking you senseless. He grips your hips leaving behind his fingerprints on your body and your cunt begins to vibrate. You can feel his cock responding in the same way and you beg him to fill you up with his seed. Your words hold such power that he hisses through his teeth before calling out your name and groaning in pleasure as hot liquid pours from his cock and pools into your womb. You cry out and cum once more onto his member panting and allowing him to let himself linger and vibrate aftershocks inside you before pulling out. He watches as your love juices glide down your inner thighs and spurt out in a milky white drip. You look at him over your shoulder once more. He’s working on unbinding your hands and you feel a bit bolder having fucked the infamous Uchiha. You lean in and invite him back to the cabin which he smirks and wistfully accepts with a:

“Of course love.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be no continuation of this story, however more may come should you leave a kind comment or a like~!


End file.
